


DMC5尼禄乙女

by Lord_Gao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 3





	DMC5尼禄乙女

“下去，喂，下去吧……”  
“才不要，嘻嘻。”  
那是在酒店的一个房间内，尼禄和许久没能见面的维拉一起吃了晚餐，期间自然还喝了几杯。  
他本想送维拉回到房间就此离开的，结果一进门就被这位相较他而言有些年长的女性推倒在了床上，又在他想起身之前干脆地跨坐在了他腿上，无论如何都不肯下去。  
“你该休息了……姐姐。”  
尼禄总不可能真的拿出实力去对付脆弱的人类女性，只能试着用语言来劝说，他不自觉地用上了过去对她的称呼，一双手却不知道放在哪才好，最后只是规规矩矩地垂在身体两侧。  
“哈啊……你还知道叫我姐姐？在教团被毁灭后一声不吭地擅自消失了这么久……”  
维拉含含糊糊地抱怨着，酒醉让她口齿不清，她本想直起身体来表达自己有些愤怒的情绪，只是实在是难以维持平衡，尼禄叹了口气，眼疾手快地把她向后仰倒的身体扶正。  
“唔……说起来，那个吃饭途中来看过你的红衣服男人是谁？他可真棒，我敢说我这辈子看不到第二个那么有魅力的男人了！介绍给我怎么样？”  
女性还在自顾自地喋喋不休，完全没有停下的意思。  
“你还真是没变啊，在教团的时候就一直说要找个好男人，这可不是圣职者该说的话——但是那个男人不行，你看男人的眼光还真是一如既往的差……”  
像是怕女性不肯死心，尼禄扳住她的肩膀把她拉近，一字一顿地强调。  
“他不是一个好对象，相信我。”  
“连名字都不肯告诉我？”  
“不行！”  
“切，真小气……不过你终于愿意看我一眼了？”  
尼禄这才发现他已经在正视维拉了，丝毫不顾及自己形象的女性此刻衣衫凌乱，顺着打开的胸口甚至能看到里面大破案的皮肤，他后知后觉地别过了脸。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你不会到现在为止还没看过女人的裸体吧？”  
维拉大声嘲笑着，又故意向前探了探身子。  
“我看过！”  
尼禄大声申辩，如果lady那次算的话……  
“哦——？”  
维拉的尾音拖得长长的，手则是不怎么老实地探入了尼禄的衣服下面，尼禄狠狠地瞪了她一眼，被女性的手抚过的身体却不由自主地绷紧，绷出漂亮的肌肉形状来。  
“……还不错，你也还不错，这里……真是和几年前的那副样子大不一样了啊，倒也算得上是个好男人？你的变化可真大，我都快……认不出你了。”  
“喂，停手！”  
尼禄不自觉地脸颊发烫，目光四下躲闪着——这叫什么事！  
虽然早年在执行任务后接受治疗的时候也没少被这位女性看到过身体，可现在的情况根本就不一样，温热的手掌顺着腹部一点一点地抚弄，先是腰侧，又向上顺着腋下一点一点地摸到胸前，紧绷起来的胸肌甚至能让手指微微陷入，尼禄的呼吸急促起来，他隔着衣服，一把按住女性的手，维拉却笑嘻嘻地直接把手绕到他背后，环抱住，又用牙齿咬着他衣服的下摆拽上去，伏下身子，饱满的乳房就直接挤压着蹭上尼禄的身体。  
“可真是……变成了强壮的男人了啊。”  
“喂……”  
害羞的这点倒是没什么变化，尼禄撇着嘴，头歪向一边，抬起胳膊盖住自己的大半张脸，另一只手臂却抱住也不是，推开也不是，就只是那么搭在维拉的肩膀上，身子更是被女性得寸进尺地用胸脯磨蹭起来。  
该死的……绝对没穿内衣，尼禄在心里抱怨。  
“要知道在当年教团中的女孩子们就都很喜欢你啊，哪个女孩子会不喜欢银发的骑士呢？”  
“姐姐，你不要……”  
尼禄甚至能感觉到对方硬他挺的乳尖是如何蹭过自己身体的。  
“我也喜欢，很喜欢。”  
“……”  
“我一定是瞎了眼。”  
维拉停下动作，抬头看着连耳根都泛红的，她曾经的小骑士，咯咯笑起来，去舔舐他在侧过头的时候暴露出来的脖颈。  
“不然以我这么糟糕的看男人品味，又怎么会喜欢上你？”  
些微的刺痛感，一个吻痕落在了尼禄的脖子上。  
“……你喝多了，姐姐。”  
“好吧，我差不多也玩够了，尼禄～小～朋～友～”  
维拉摇摇晃晃地想要起身，又被尼禄一把拉回怀里，她维持着跪坐的姿势，身体被压着向前倒去，下意识地抱住了尼禄的头。  
“谁是小朋友啊？！”  
尼禄不满地叫出来，再次被拉近的女性气息却又让他马上闭了嘴，他撇着嘴，犹豫再三，似乎是知道维拉马上又要开口嘲笑他了，有些气急败坏地甩出一个鼻音，狠狠地拍灭了床头灯。  
黑暗笼罩了房间。  
“哎呀——？”  
女性的身体被往前拽了拽，胸前的扣子被咬开，扯掉，紧接着胸前的柔软就被湿漉漉的舌头试探着舔舐和吮吸，男性的手掌顺着她的脊背滑下去，开始揉捏她的臀瓣。  
维拉终于闭了嘴，只是收紧了手臂，几乎要把尼禄的头按在自己胸前。  
  
“哈啊……哈啊………”  
黑暗中的感官会变得更加敏锐，而且再怎么说用来爱抚的时间也太长了一点。  
维拉的胸前遍布着齿痕和吻痕，瘫软在尼禄怀里，已经被适当开拓过的小穴变得柔软，此刻正不停地溢出爱液，尼禄抓着她的臀瓣，试着抵上入口，浅浅地进入，又慢慢抽出。  
湿滑的洞口吃入得毫不费力，甚至在他抽离出去的时候搅动着挽留，把龟头卡在里面，拉起一个微微凸出的形状。  
“嗯……！”  
不安分扭动着的身体在臀肉被捏出几个指印后终于又老实下来，却还是只能得到浅浅的安慰，维拉有些焦急地去抬头胡乱亲吻着尼禄的下巴，发出了催促的可爱声音，尼禄却干脆停了下来，一只手稳稳地托着她的臀瓣，另一只手则是去责难起她舒服到不知所措的花核。  
“啊……哈啊……呜………来啊……进……来……”  
维拉胡乱地发出邀请，花核被抚弄着，很快就让她小小地去了一次，爱液顺着交合的那处流下，弄湿了整个柱身，连精囊都被打湿了。  
“姐姐……”  
肉棒完全抽离了出去，又一次顶开颤抖的柔软花瓣，送入，一点一点地把空隙填满，撑开，到达炽热柔软的深处。  
“嗯哈……好棒……尼禄………尼禄……”  
臀肉被抓着，轻易地托起整个身体，抬起，放下，下面的入口一次次地吞吃肉棒，一次次地收紧，女性兴奋到整个身体都在颤抖着，甚至在被顶进深处的时候发出泣音。  
“我看得到……姐姐……”  
尼禄在黑暗中注视着眼前的女性，她看不到他，他却完全能捕捉到她的表情。  
“很舒服的表情……”  
男孩红了脸，一边进攻着一边想一个合适的形容词，可他没学过怎么取悦女人。  
“舒服到哭出来……很，我是说，很可爱。”  
像是这样……  
肉棒再次送入深处，穴肉愉悦地绞紧了，整个内部都是湿湿热热的，维拉不知所措地溢出更多泪水，被握紧的臀瓣分明就在发着抖。  
“很可爱……姐姐。”  
“这，这不公平……呜……我要……自己来……哈啊……”  
维拉赌气地想要试着自己动，可是实在是喝了太多，身体也没什么力气，几乎要失去平衡，尼禄眼疾手快地一把抱住她，塞进自己怀里，肉棒又跟着向深处顶了顶。  
“这不公平……哈啊……不公平……”  
维拉几乎就是在撒娇了，很快又被粗大的肉棒进攻到发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟声，在尼禄怀里缩成一团，舒舒服服地享受起来。  
“……呜……不公平嘛……”  
“嗯，不公平。”  
尼禄低下头，封住了那张还在抱怨的嘴巴，轻咬着她的嘴唇，肉棒埋入深处搅动，仔细地摩擦顶撞子宫口周围的那一小圈软肉。  
“哈啊……呜……更多………嗯………”  
维拉紧紧地抱了上去，像是八爪鱼一样缠在尼禄身上，身体打着哆嗦，内部也跟着一起发着抖，像是有些难以忍耐却又贪心地想要索取更多。  
“哈啊……呜……尼禄………嗯……嗯嗯……！”  
她只来得及发出一声短促的尖叫，在高潮的时候嘴唇被彻底吻住，尼禄回抱着她，用腰胯的力量不容拒绝地持续进攻着痉挛的穴肉，完全无法逃避的，正面迎接着高潮后的连续猛攻。  
退缩的腰被一次次按住，拉回，维拉有些无力地承受着，连续的高潮接踵而至，她几乎是被插到迷迷糊糊的了，紧窄的肉洞却还是不知疲倦地吐着汁液。  
“姐姐…”  
肉棒抵着敏感的位置蹭过，小小的反应自然没有被忽视，尼禄让自己退出去，抱起维拉放在床上，从后面再一次进入，专心致志地抵在那一点上研磨。  
“啊啊……呜………呜啊……”  
维拉发出哀鸣，腰身却跟着太高，让尼禄可以更加轻易地撞入那个舒服到让她眼前发黑的位置。  
“是因为可以从里面碰触到这里吗？”  
阴核被捏住，肆意玩弄起来，最敏感的位置被从两个方向同时刺激到，几乎让维拉失了声，爱液滴滴答答地顺着交合的位置流下，那只会让她更加容易被进入和触碰。  
“尼禄……呜……尼禄………嗯……！”  
背上被狠狠地咬住，男孩似乎不再有所保留，放任自己在她体内横冲直撞，她哭喊着，尖叫着被一次次干到高潮，进入到目光涣散，直到最后，她的身体被猛地翻转过来，被尼禄紧紧地搂在怀里，用支离破碎的呻吟承接着男孩的冲刺和犬科动物一样的啃咬。  
“呜……！”  
热液灌入了她的体内。  
尼禄没有急着退出去，只是俯下身，埋首在她颈侧，小心地舔舐着自己留下的齿痕，维拉费力地抬起手，抚上他微微汗湿的短发。  
“唔……”  
尼禄含糊地答应着，头向着女性的掌心拱了拱，有点痒。  
夜里的时间还有很长。  
“……一次不够……”  
维拉甚至能在黑暗中想象出男孩撇着嘴撒娇的样子。  
“可以吗……姐姐？”  
“……嗯。”  
  
  



End file.
